


Kiss Me, Creepshow

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Technology, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, it isn't actually but that's the point of the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Miu's invented some gadgets to help her and Korekiyo do a pretty fucked up scene.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Kiss Me, Creepshow

“Alright, Creepshow, you’ve got about ten minutes to do whatever you’re gonna do, okay?” Miu laughed slightly nervously, climbing into the casket he’d brought, “The Oxygenation Ray can only keep everything good for two minutes, then you’ll need to redo it, and it can only be used about five times before you need to wait a while. I’m good, but the gas exchange process is really tricky. Now, the Paralytic Clamps have a timer that can’t be unset, I’ve got it set for ten minutes, all you gotta do is put them on my tits. You can take them off before time’s up, but they’ll fall off then, done or not, so make it count, got it?” 

Korekiyo laughed agreeably, helping position her down against the soft satin pillow and fussing with her clothes, “I’m quite aware, Miu, we’ve planned this down to the minutiae, haven’t we?” 

“Well, yeah, but I’m not gonna be able to talk or move, so I gotta make sure you know everything before we get down to business. You can’t fuck this up,” Miu smiled. She trusted him, else she wouldn’t be doing this, but that didn’t stop her from needing to get some last second reminders in. 

“You’re indulging me in a necrophilia scene without actually dying, that’s obviously something I’ll take very seriously. You’ll be fully aware, but unable to act voluntarily- and unable to withdraw consent, I’d agree to the same, of course, but that part does seem a trifle irresponsible, doesn’t it?” he bit his lip thoughtfully behind his mask, he wanted this desperately, but he wondered if he shouldn’t be more careful with her. 

“Don’t go getting all weird again, it’s just like a fuckin’ roller-coaster. You can’t stop those in the middle either, and I’m so wet for you! My panties are drenched already! You can’t chicken out on me now! I need something in my pussy!” Miu felt her face heating up as her cheeks turned a brilliant pink and a trail of drool slipped down her mouth and onto her hair. 

“Yes, yes, alright,” he nodded and picked up the clamps.

He slipped his hands under her silky pink slip, bandages catching slightly on the lace. Her nipples stiffened immediately under the brush of his thumbs and he attacked the clamps in one deft motion. The ghost of a moan died on Miu’s lips as she went entirely rigid. 

“So like her,” Korekiyo chuckled fondly and reached up to close her eyes. She’d been intended to close them herself before the paralysis took hold, but of course she couldn’t resist peeking at the last moment. 

He aimed the blue gun at her and pulled the trigger, it taking the place of her lungs and heart temporarily. They’d experimented with the full paralysis a few times in preparing for this scene and she’d found that as long as the Oxygenation Ray was used properly, it wasn’t painful or alarming to be unable to breathe or have her blood pumping. It felt very still and confusing and she wouldn’t want to do it when they didn’t have distracting things planned, but it itself was fine. 

Miu was wearing a lacy pink slip, smooth, and light, and a matching pair to panties, nothing more. Not exactly proper burial clothes, but the delicacy and femininity was the important aesthetic. Korekiyo trailed his fingers up her thigh with a smile. 

“As much as I adore listening to you, I must say, you’re exceptionally beautiful so still. So beautiful, so mine,” he mused. It was odd to brush his fingertips across her clit through her panties without receiving the typical moan or gasp, but he found it enjoyable. Without her reactions to get lost in, he could revel in his own. 

Korekiyo pushed the silky fabric against her clit and folds, watching the fluid soak through onto his bandaged fingers. Her clitoris had been swollen in anticipation, quite convenient as no blood could move into it now, and it felt firm against the light pressure he applied. He worked her panties against her, teasing himself by delaying the visual reveal. He took a deep breath and gripped her thighs, kneading the supple flesh. 

“This is altogether too enjoyable, dear,” he chuckled and pushed the slip up around her hips. “And you’re, quite frankly, too beautiful. I’ve brought a surprise, I do hope that’s alright.” He pulled a small candle from his pocket and struck a match to light it. “You’re doing so much for me here, I thought it only reasonable to include a treat.” 

He waited for some of the wax to liquefy, then dripped it down her thighs. “It’s pink, of course. And it looks so pretty on you.” 

The Oxygenation Ray beeped and he nodded, picking it up and firing it in one, smooth motion. “That’s one down. I suppose I shan’t tarry, hm?” 

He held the candle carefully aloft in one hand and slipped the other down the waistband of her panties, pulling them briskly down to expose her vulva. Her pale skin eased gently into pink, glistening folds, easily parted to reveal the self-identified best of her. A sizeable pearl of nerves. It gave her the most pleasure and was beautiful in its utility. 

“We both know where this is going, hm?” Korekiyo smiled, leaning more of his weight against the edge of the casket. He carefully positioned her labia so that her clitoris was fully on display, then brought the candle to hover above it by a few inches. “Ah, it’s so delightful to see this, even without your reaction, I can imagine what you’re thinking…” His voice threatened tears and he tilted the candle suddenly, splashing a large drop of wax directly onto her most sensitive place. Though she couldn’t gasp, he did, overwhelmed with the appearance. 

He smiled, “It’s a medium melting point, so one imagines you’re in immense pain, but there will be no damage, love, don’t worry, I’d never diminish your ability to feel pleasure, it’s so much the point of you, after all,” he pinched out the candle, sat it down, then leaned down across her legs such that his face was just between them. 

He slipped his mask down to gather at his throat, then pressed a smattering of quick kisses to her inner thighs. Once the wax had hardened, he peeled it back carefully, preserving the cast of her clitoris and set it to the side. He leaned up and positioned his mouth over her, sucking gently on the fresh, mild burn. 

Already very wet, her pussy soaked his face as more fluids gushed forth. He dragged his tongue in lazy circles over the nub of tissue, then shifted down to lap over her entrance, thoroughly savoring the taste. 

All too soon, there was another beep and he pushed back onto his feet, “Already…” He fired the Oxygenation Ray at her, “Well, no matter. We can move on.” 

He pulled her legs as apart as they would go, resting them against the walls of the casket, then quickly slipped his pants down his thighs, just enough to withdraw his cock. He cautiously mounted her, careful to balance his weight on his knees so that he wouldn’t put too much pressure on her, as she couldn’t shift position. 

“As we discussed, we’ve both been tested recently and your IUD should cover the other risk,” he said more for his benefit than hers, he was a bit more scrupulous about protection, but he wanted to feel every bit of her, so they’d worked out that it would be safe enough. 

Pushing inside her took some finagling, as the angle was a bit awkward, but once he thrust his cock home, the tight warmth around him made him cry out. The paralytic froze everything in place by default, not relaxed, and she’d been clenching for him. The fit was nearly painfully snug and exactly what he’d wanted. He pumped in and out, watching her face. The expression was so characteristic. Her mouth was slightly open in a gasp, lips turned slightly up, the only shift being that her eyes were fully closed. It had been a necessary precaution to protect her corneas, as she couldn’t blink, but he wished he could look into her eyes. What might be seen of a soul when a body was frozen?

The next beep brought him back to the concrete and he reoxygenated her without breaking stride. There was little direct friction, but the overwhelming sensation was encompassing, and comfortable, and intoxicatingly pleasurable. He moved his hips faster, feeling his own breath catch in his ribs and a flush spread over his chest.

“Ah-” his orgasm caught him off guard, escalating unexpectedly into a spasming crescendo, “Y-you’re beautiful,” he stammered out, collapsing onto her chest to catch his breath. 

He found his hand kneading her breast and pressing his face into it. “These are beautiful. Your body is beautiful. Thank you for allowing me to use it.” He trailed a hand down her stomach while he shifted position to slide out of her. 

“I’m afraid we’ve made a bit of a mess,” he chuckled, dipping his hand into the rapidly spreading puddle between her legs, “Mostly you, I think, but that last bit didn’t help, did it? Oh well, caskets do clean, of course. Not that they typically need it.” 

The last beep was louder to let him know they’d need to wind things down and he nodded at the cue, reaching for the gun and reoxygenating her. 

“I think I’ll just play here a bit for the last two minutes, hm? Not that you really get to comment, of course,” he unbandaged his hand and slid two fingers inside her. He stretched them apart, feeling how pliant her cunt was, how it seemed to accommodate however much he wanted to put in it, albeit with some resistance. He pumped his hand in and out for a moment, then pulled it back to the outside and brought it up to her clitoris, gently pinching it between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it. This was still likely sore and the idea of causing pain so cleanly, with no reaction was a bit fascinating. 

His thoughts drifted as he touched her, centering on how lucky he felt to have this opportunity. They were an odd pair, and there was no denying they’d had a rocky start, her brash interruptions had been met with more than one sharp rejection, but as they’d actually gotten to know each other, their compatibility became abundantly obvious. Now he couldn’t imagine not having her.

“Thank you for doing this with me,” he leaned up and kissed her cheek before climbing back off of her and tucking himself back into his pants, smoothing his clothes just in time for the clamps to fall off of her nipples. 

Miu took a deep breath, grinning at how the air rushed into her now mobile lungs, then grabbed Korekiyo’s shirt, pulling him close again, “Hand me a dildo and kiss me, Creepshow. That was way too hot!”


End file.
